The use of the Universal Serial Bus Type-C (USB-C) specification for device connections is becoming increasingly popular for computing devices and peripherals. The USB-C specification offers a standardized connection port and interchangeable cable ends for use by both hosts and devices, with such ports and cables being able to provide power and data connections. The USB-C specification offers improvements over prior USB specifications, with increased transmission of power and data rates available via USB-C.
Some existing devices that provide USB-C support only include a single USB-C connector (such as computing devices and smartphones that include a single USB-C receptacle as the exclusive external connector for power and wired connectivity). As the use of the USB-C specification increases in popularity, devices are being designed to include multiple USB-C ports directly within the device form factor, to more easily facilitate the connection of multiple external devices and power inputs via multiple USB-C cables.